


Envuelto Para Regalo

by Obsscure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s03e14 Long Distance Call, Español | Spanish, Fanart, Fanfiction, Gen, Gift, Graphic Format: GIF, Humor, Season/Series 03, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>02 de Mayo de 2008. Sam cumple 25 años y Dean no sabe que obsequiarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envuelto Para Regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Esos tiempos durante la tercera temporada en que pensábamos que Sam salvaría a Dean del infierno. Historia situada paralelamente al 3x14 _Long Distance Call_. De fondo: [Maybe](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/kellyclarkson/maybe.html) de Kelly Clarkson. La música no es lo que dice, es lo que hace sentir.

  


No necesita hacer uso de los estúpidos recordatorios del móvil. Lo sabe desde hace días, lo ha sabido desde siempre. Si está con pala en mano y fango hasta los codos, piensa en cual sería la broma perfecta ese año. Si huye del FBI ó persigue a una bestia por terrenos irregulares, incluso si se está tirando a la morenaza del bar, los oídos le pitan _¡Bingo!_ porque se le ha ocurrido una idea estupenda para el cumpleaños de Sam.

Pero hoy es sustancialmente distinto. Ahora quiere celebrar a su hermano con todas y cada una de las letras, con el más profundo de los significados como debió ocurrir cada vez. Y si no fuera porque el parco código de manifestación afectuosa de John permanece en su ejecución diaria, compraría pastel, velitas y confetti, bajo el riesgo de que Sam se enfade y no le dirija la palabra lo que resta del día; como aquella ocasión cuando cumplió 15 y Dean prometió enseñarle el efectivo método de seducción en tres movimientos. Sam sólo aprendió que su hermano tenía complejo de pulpo y que se estaba _robando_ a su chica en sus narices.

_Cualquier señal de festividad del hermano mayor, es irremediablemente una burla premeditada para el hermano menor_. Ley Winchester sobre conmemoraciones y aniversarios.

Si Dean revelara algo sobre este día, diría que no le gusta para nada el número 25, porque cuando él los cumplió, se sintió más abandonado que nunca: John de cacería y sin dar la menor señal de recordarlo y Sam... Seguramente Stanford le atiborraba las neuronas y no había un pelo de Dean que ameritara atención. Ahora, es el último año junto a Sam y no puede arruinarlo con malos chistes y revistas pornográficas. De ninguna manera.

Así que observa los escaparates, busca entre los pequeños comercios y se ve tentado a llamar a Bobby para que le saque del apuro, pero no es eso lo que desea. Tiene que encontrarlo él, algo que sea útil pero no impersonal, algo que sea especial pero no remilgado, algo discreto pero soberbio. Un obsequio que exprese todo lo que Dean no consigue transmitir de viva voz. En cualquier otra circunstancia, tomaría el móvil y marcaría a Sam para consultarle.

Y sabe que obtendría buenas respuestas. Es más, eso le hace sentir culpable, porque las conserva todas en memorias sólidas: El colgante que le dio cuando eran niños, el árbol navideño y combustible para su nena, bolsas de golosinas que su hermano detesta, cada vez que aceptó casos dudosos sin protestar y su compañía enorme y cálida dormitando en el asiento del copiloto.

Sam le ha dado todo y cualquier propósito de ponerse a la altura, a Dean le resulta insuficiente.

Vuelve al motel con las manos vacías y el ánimo fragmentado. Es curioso como suceden las cosas porque Dean luce tan abatido que a Sam le es inevitable preguntar.

—¿Que sucede? —Sam, sentado en la cama contigua a la de Dean observa los hombros caídos.

—Uhmm, Es que... no te compré nada... ya sabes, por tu cumpleaños. —Dean se rasca la cabeza y apoya los brazos en las piernas. Evita su mirada.

—¿Qué? Pues me alegra que no malgastes en estúpidas bromas. —Sam sonríe y cree por un momento que la tensión se disipa.

—No... No Sam. —La voz de Dean se fractura con la presión de la culpabilidad—. Quiero decir: darte un buen regalo, algo serio Sam. Puede que no tenga más oportunidades para hacerlo.

Un minuto, dos, quien sabe. Sólo se escucha el sonido gutural de Dean al tragar saliva y a Sam se le ocurre que debería gritarle mientras lo zarandea hasta incrustarle en esa cabezota suya la única realidad que concibe: Que no va a dejarlo morir.

—Me diste tu vida, Dean. No necesito nada más. —Sam susurra en una combinación de agradecimiento y agobio que se acentúa con la mirada que Dean le concede, húmeda y vacilante.

—Sammy...

—Tan sólo créeme. Tienes que hacerlo, porque... voy a devolvértela, te lo juro Dean.

Sam le hace callar con mover la mano, luego observa sus palmas como si resguardaran algo valioso y Dean tiene la convicción pasmosa que confiar en él es lo mejor que puede darle esta vez.

  


  


~▣~

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> _I´m confusing as hell  
>  I´m north and south  
> And I´ll probably never have it all figured out  
> But what I know is I wasn´t meant to walk this world without you  
> And I promise I´ll try  
> Yeah I´m gonna try to give you every little part of me  
> Every single detail you missed with your eyes  
> Then maybe  
> Maybe, yeah maybe..._  
> 


End file.
